For you I'll do anything
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: Though it was his mistake to want to be in favor with the Dark Lord that killed her in the end. *DH, Canon.


**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I don't own anything!_

**For you I'll do anything**

"_I love you Sev." A seven year old Lily Evans said, giggling as she ran away, her red hair flying behind her._

Severus Snape looked up from his writing, glancing at the photo that lay in the drawer beside him, Lily staring at him with her bright green eyes, a big smile playing on her lips as a young Harry Potter flew on a toy broom next to her.

As he had been searching the Grimmauld Place for something valuable to use against the Dark Lord, he'd come across this picture, though he'd ripped apart James Potter from it, loathing running like venom through his blood as he saw the spectacled man, hating him with every fiber of his body for stealing Lily away.

Oh, how he missed her. Almost eighteen years had passed since he last saw her, and it had ended in heartbreak and misery, a misty sheen covering her eyes as she'd walked away from him. And he couldn't blame her. He hadn't been kind at all towards her, but he pushed her away to protect her.

Though it was his mistake to want to be in favor with the Dark Lord that killed her in the end.

Dropping the quill, a huge black blob dripping down on the parchment, he shut the drawer with a snap, abruptly rising from his seat, tears shining in his eyes as he picked up the closest thing, throwing it against the wall, though the loud crash did nothing to dim the pain that tore at his heart, the walls protecting him slowly crumbling down.

Picking up his wand from the small coffee table he marched away, wiping away the stray drop that ran down his lined cheek, intending to dock away some points and maybe hand out a few detentions to try and cool off.

When he entered his chambers after his night patrol he was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He slumped down on a black leather chair, lighting up the fire with a flick of his hand before leaning back, his eyes closing as he relaxed, waving his hand in a circular motion, waiting for the feel of cold glass to touch his fingers before grasping the tumbler, bringing it to his lips.

The first sip burned heavily in his throat, though years of drinking had numbed the first impression, and he did no longer feel the need to cough every time he took the first drink.

Sitting there in the darkness, with the exception of the crackling fire, Severus felt himself slip away into memory lane, viewing those precious moments that he'd had with Lily. Panic rose within him when the face of the red-haired girl wasn't as clear as it used to be, and he dropped his fire whisky in his haste to get to the pensieve, pointing his wand against his temple, closing his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine, dropping the silvery thread into the bowl.

When he opened his eyes again, his onyx eyes searched for the image of Lily in the liquid, not feeling ready to watch his memories of her in third person. But her face didn't appear; only her bright red hair could be seen, and the first of many tears slipped down his face.

"I cannot have forgotten you." He whispered, his fingers gripping the pensieve tightly, black hair falling down his face as he dipped his head.

A searing pain suddenly erupted on his arm, and the black-haired man cursed the Dark Lord's timing, hurriedly slipping on his stoic façade, and with a flick of his hand, his wand flew into his hand, and the tear marks on his hollow cheeks disappeared.

Glancing one more time inside the bowl, immense sadness hitting him when he couldn't see her, he stalked out of his quarters, his boots clicking against the stone floors of the dungeons as he made his way towards the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, hesitating as he took one last look at the castle behind him before walking inside the thick wall of trees.

When he reached the Apparition point, he focused on his destination, disappearing with a loud pop, a second later appearing outside a big manor, the gates towering over him with an M written in the middle with flourish. Touching the iron, he was met with a prickling sensation on his hand before he slipped through, his black robes billowing behind him as he briskly walked forward, not wanting to anger the Dark Lord by being late, as the snake-like man didn't approve of tardiness, and Severus had several times arrived late, dealing with urgent Hogwarts business.

"Hello Severus." Lord Voldemort hissed when he entered the big dining room, and Severus sat down on an empty chair near the bald man, shutting of his mind before leaning forward, his chin resting on his touching fingertips lightly.

Ten minutes later the whole room was filled with people in a variety of the finest linen to rags that had not been washed for months.

"Welcome, my dear followers! I have requested this meeting so that we can plan the upcoming confrontation that will happen between me and the Potter boy…"

Severus already knew what he was going to say, and for the first time ever, he let himself slip away in the presence of the Dark Lord, the noises in the room becoming a buzz as he thought of Lily Evans – not being able to think of her as Potter – trying to imagine the exact shape of her small nose, the bow on her upper lip, but only coming up with her fiery hair and the colour and shape of her eyes – and that was only because Potter had her eyes.

The meeting flew by, and by the time it was finished, night had turned into dawn, the first rays of light peaking through the heavy clouds that hung low on the sky.

As he let himself out, he couldn't help but worry, not knowing if he could fulfill the promise he'd made to Lily. To keep her one and only son alive, and help him in his quest to defeat Lord Voldemort.

_Have you been waiting, if I die?_

With a heavy heart he Apparated away, already knowing the answer to his question.

**A/N:** This is COMPLETELY different to what I write… Well, not completely, but I've never written this long in Severus' POV, and it is about Lily, not Hermione. Shocking! I know, it's not the best written story, but I'm kind of tired, but I REALLY wanted to write this.


End file.
